Equals
A new spin-off starring Martha Jones! Female Odd Martha Jones rose from her bed at the bottom flat at an estate in New York. After being there with the Doctor, she decided to move. A few months earlier, Mickey had dumped her so she decided to move on. There was a knock at the door. Martha quickly changed from nightclothes to a green jumper and some jeans. She swiftly opened the door. Standing there was a 20 ish woman in a pink dressing-gown and bunny slippers. Martha stared at her. The woman stared back. The woman suddenly broke the silence. "Hello, I'm Jessica Emily Sapphire Greenwhich the Third." Martha started laughing but then Jessica gave her a huge hug. Then Martha relised something, "Are you my new roomate?" she asked. Jessica smiled as if to say yes. They both proceeded to the living room. Jessica tripped over something and her suitcases burst open and clothes flew everywhere. Martha and Jessica dropped to the floor and started picking everything up. "Oh! The milk's gone all over my clothes. And my laptop!" Jessica whined. Martha sighed, "Shall I show you how to use the washing machine?" she asked. "No thanks, honey, I'll try to soak the milk out in the sink." Jessica replied, making a pile of a few books and magazines. "You havn't got much stuff." Martha pointed out. Jessica smiled and said "I've got more stuff outside." Martha ran out of the flat, let Jessica out, locked the door and went outside. No luggage. There was a man though, he was carrying Jessica's luggage through the city. The ladies legged it in order to catch up with him. Suprisingly, Jessica was very fast. Soon, she got caught by a teeenage boy, "Want a date sweetheart?" he asked her. Jessica just punched him in the face. Jessica and Martha kept on dashing, following the man into a building where a meeting was going on. On the second floor, the thief got into the lift. The lift door closed before Jessica and Martha caught up. Jessica took hold of Martha's hand. "If you were a robber, which floor would you go to?" she asked Martha. Martha heistated before saying "The roof". Martha and Jessica then ran, hand in hand right up to the roof. When they got there, Jessica looked down at the height and gulped. Suddenly, the robber caught hold of Martha. "Give me your luggage or the girl dies!" he shouted across the air. Jessica just gave him a long, long kiss on the lips. The robber just fainted. As they walked home, Jessica explained that she was wearing special lipstick. She found it in the grass a few weeks before. It turns out that it can knock people out cold for many weeks. "Martha." Jessica said. "Yes?" answered Martha. "My name isn't Jessica Emily Sapphire Greenwhich the Third. It's Jessica Emily Nesbit Sapphire Greenwhich the Seventh. Martha sighed and the two laughed. And as for the robber, he was found later, stuck to a toilet in an untieable knot in the female's loo. The End. Knowing You It was a week after Jessica had moved in and Martha hadn't broken the news to her yet about her defending the Earth. But on this day, Captain Jack Harkness rung. "Hello, Jessica Greenwhich speaking." Jessica said cheerily into the phone. "Has Martha Jones moved flat then?" Jack asked. Martha was washing her hair. "No, honey. She's here and she's washing her hair." Jessica replied. Jack assumed that Jessica worked for UNIT. "Well tell her an asteroid is coming near Manhattan in a few hours." Jack said and put the phone down. Ten minutes later, Martha came back into the living room. Jessica was watching TV. "Who rung?" Martha asked, "Someone who said an asteroid is hitting Manhattan, honey." Jessica answered. Martha dashed into her room, with Jessica following. It was the first time Jessica had been in Martha's room. Her mouth dropped open. Pictures of Judoon and Siltheen, Cybermen and Daleks covered the walls, stacks of UNIT files were on the floor, there was even ailen weaponary. Martha was really embrassed, "OK, I was going to tell you, I defend the Earth." she said. Jessica screamed and gave Martha a huge hug. Martha swiftly stopped the hug, turned on the computer and looked up asteroids in Earth's atmosphere. Jessica peered over Martha's shoulder. "Intresting. Hang on. This asteroid came from Earth in the first place. Place of origin, the top flat in the building! Let's go up there." Jessica boomed. The two got into the lift and went to the top flat. A woman was in there, writing a book. "Who are you?" she asked throwing heavy books at them. Martha got "The Complete History of Nun Wrestling", while Jessica got "How To Know if your Child has Stomach Problems". She sat back down at her desk, writing a page before getting up for ink. Jessica blocked her way and asked "Who are you, how did you send the asteroid to crash into New York, and why do you need a book on children's medical help. "I'm Miss. Donnflex, I don't know what you mean, and I actually wrote that book. I have written most of the books in this flat." she replied. Martha was scanning the books in what was very much a libary, without the fact you can take books out. "How come you have written "Minstrey Defence, published in 1942?" she asked. Donnaflex gulped, grabbed a Vortex Manipulator from the corner, and teleported away. Two seconds later, she came back, grabbed Martha and Jessica and teleported back. The three sailed through the Time Vortex, and landed with a thud in a grey room. More To Be Added Soon!